


As Long As Stars Are Above You

by Wildefire86



Series: Moments [7]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Surprises, immortal Shadow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildefire86/pseuds/Wildefire86
Summary: Shadow's been planning this for a long time. Almost since the start of his relationship with a certain blue hero. And he's nervous. Really nervous.But it doesn't matter. He's going to take a page out of Sonic's playbook and push forward even though he's terrified. It's time Sonic is asked a very important question....Note: Chapter 1 is just fluff, contains the actual point of the fic and can be enjoyed on its own <3. If it were just this chapter I could probably get away with a Gen rating. Chapter 2, however, is just smut because apparently that's just where my brain likes to take things....
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Moments [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027479
Comments: 26
Kudos: 96





	1. For You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been broken up into two parts, so that those who aren't old enough or comfortable with hedgehog sexy times can still read this important moment for our boys. <3 Ratings are below. :-)
> 
> Chapter 1: General Audiences - really tame, lots of fluff :-)  
> Chapter 2: Explicit - 18 + only, nsfw
> 
> Huge thank you to Dumbledore-The-Phoenix once again for beta reading my stuff. You're the reason why people don't think I'm illiterate (hopefully lol). <3
> 
> If you're able (given the ratings), I really encourage you to read the rest of the series before this one, but at the very least, How Long Will I Love You. I tied in some things here and there and it'll mean more if you have that context. :-)
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it <3

#### Chapter 1: For You

Shadow toyed anxiously with the golden inhibitor on his wrist as he stood waiting outside his partner’s house in the frigid evening air. He was nervous. Really nervous. Butterflies break dancing in his stomach nervous. _Technically_ , he was still on duty. He’d abandoned a mission for the first time in his decade-long career with G.U.N., but when he got the call that _it_ was ready.... He just couldn’t wait any longer. Perhaps a certain blue hero’s impatience was rubbing off on him….

It was fortunate that Rouge and Omega knew of his plans and had agreed to cover for him. The conniving bat hadn’t even negotiated for the favor, which had been… surprising, to say the least. So, unbeknownst to Commander Tower, he’d used the chaos emerald assigned to Team Dark to chaos control across continents and back to his apartment. There he snagged a crucial part of the evening’s plan and then spent the last few hours getting things ready.

In truth, Shadow hadn’t slept in days. He knew this was coming, knew this moment was nearing, and he could do nothing but play various scenarios over and over in his head every time he so much as closed his eyes.

Impatiently, he went to knock again just as a surprised blue hedgehog opened the door. “Shads?”

Sonic didn’t wait for a response. He threw his arms around black shoulders and kissed him soundly. Shadow leaned into the embrace, finding strength in it as he was fiercely reminded of all the reasons why he was doing this.

“You’re back early! Why didn’t you text? Or just come in for that matter. Mi casa es su casa, you know,” Sonic grinned. He tried to pull Shadow inside the house, but the dark hedgehog didn’t budge. “How about a run?” he offered instead.

“A run?” Sonic asked in confusion. He hadn’t seen Shadow for several days, and while a run usually sounded great, it wasn’t exactly what he had in mind….

“It’s freezing out here…. Are you sure you don’t want to come in? I can make you some of that cocoa you like, the weird spicy kind.”

Shadow smiled but shook his head, crimson-striped quills rustling in the crisp air. “Not right now, but maybe later?”

“Sure. Everything ok?” the hero asked from the doorway as he slipped on his classic red tennis shoes. “You’re acting kinda weird….”

“Everything is fine.” 

Shadow hoped, anyway... maybe even better than fine, if he was lucky. He watched Sonic throw on the black and red jacket he’d gifted him the month before and step outside, shutting the door securely behind him. Sonic looked at him expectantly, shoving his hands into his pockets for warmth. “So where to?”

Shadow pretended to think for a moment. “Do you remember where we raced that night you first told me you loved me?”

Sonic thought carefully for a moment and then nodded. “Yeah I remember whereabouts that is. Are we racing?”

The black hedgehog didn’t answer, just pushed energy into his skates and zipped off toward the setting sun. With the wind whipping by him, he almost didn’t catch the blue hedgehog’s cry of “Cheater!!!” before he was too far away. He smirked. He would never openly admit it, but the Hero of Mobius was ever so slightly faster than him. He’d catch up, and the head start would ensure Shadow would see his face when he…. He bit his lip and concentrated on making it through the upcoming forest in one piece. It wouldn’t do for him to end up unconscious at the base of some tree because he couldn’t focus for five seconds.

He felt his muscles protest as he pushed himself even harder, chilled air searing his lungs as he gasped for more, the tips of his ears and cheeks burning from cold, but he continued on. Then, from just beside him, came the unmistakable boom of the sound barrier being broken, and the blue blur tore past him. 

That damn blue idiot never ceased to amaze him. Shaking his head, he tapped into the energy of the emerald tucked securely in his quills. Sure, it was cheating, but it was for a good cause. His own sonic boom echoed behind him as he caught up to the hero. Sonic looked back in shock, eyes narrowing in suspicion for just a moment before focusing again on the challenge at hand. 

And there it was. Shadow slowed to a stop and waited for Sonic, his heart in his throat. 

The Hero of Mobius skidded to a stop not far from the seaside cliff’s edge, careful of the patches of icy slush that dotted the openness. “Losing your touch, Shads, that was--” he stopped as he turned. 

His exhilarated grin fell slowly from his face as he looked from Shadow to the newly constructed building nestled right at the edge of the forest. The setting sun reflected off of expansive windows set against gleaming, freshly stained timbers on the top floor, and a more basic concrete facade on the lower. The roof was tall and sharply angled with a chimney poking from one side, little puffs of gray smoke trailing leisurely up into the sky. 

The area around the house was still marred by the deep tracks of the heavy machinery that had constructed the home, but even so, it was beautiful.

Shadow watched Sonic take in the sight of the house. Letting himself soak in and appreciate the beauty of his lover standing on the cliff as the sunset behind displayed brilliant colors of orange, hot pink, and violet. 

“Shadow?” the hero asked quietly, looking to him once more. “What is this?”

The black hedgehog walked toward him and smiled hesitantly. “It’s for you. For us…. I-I started designing it the week after you told me you were in love with me. I would have started that same night, but it took me that long to believe it wasn’t all a dream.”

“You designed this?”

Shadow nodded. “Yes. The contractors were able to start building a few months ago, and I got the call today that it was finished. I… left the mission early. Rouge and Omega are covering for me. I just couldn’t wait to show it to you.”

“You built this… for us?” Sonic asked, his tone indiscernible. 

Shadow felt his stomach twist. “Yes, but we can change whatever you want, or we can find something else, somewhere--”

Shadow was cut off as a blue blur launched into him. He flew backwards only to land with a grunt on the frozen ground with a certain Hero of Mobius grinning on top of him. “You built us a house!”

“Yes,” Shadow confirmed for the third time, feeling some relief at the smile radiating down on him. Sonic kissed him. “I can’t believe you built us a house!”

“Do you… like it?”

“I love it, Shadow. I love you.”

Shadow felt his body sag in relief. “Do you want to see the inside?”

“Of course!” Sonic exclaimed, hopping off Shadow and holding out a hand to help him up. The black hedgehog brushed some of the lingering snow from his backside and then gestured to the house. “Front door is right over there. I used chaos control to bring all the machinery up here. There’s no road, not even one for access. We’re completely hidden here,” he said, reaching into his quills for the house key, his fingers gently brushing the tiny boxed treasure scheduled for a little later, and his heart did a few flip-flops. “The house is completely self-sufficient with solar panels for electricity, heating, and cooling, and a rainwater filtration system for water.”

“Wow, Shads,” Sonic mumbled, awestruck, as they entered. The space was huge. On his left were floor to ceiling windows that nearly spanned the length of the building, overlooking the line where the horizon met the sea. It was hard to tell where inside ended and outside began, there was so little distinction between the two. 

The room was devoid of furniture, its newness even more evident by the strong smells of drywall and fresh paint. But Sonic could imagine what it would look like. His mind filled in the blanks with a huge sectional couch where he and Shadow could sit in the cold winter months, snuggled under a blanket to watch the sunset. Then there were the photos that would line shelves, and the mantle above the stone fireplace. Old ones and new ones, pictures of the life they’d shared and built together. There would be a coffee table they’d haggled over at an antique market, mismatched dishes and cookware, a result of their combined households. There would be evidence of Sonic’s natural slob tendencies, with water marks on end tables and abandoned socks in random places, but there would also be Shadow’s tidiness and desire for organization evident in the meticulously labeled kitchen spices and the occasional coaster that would make its way under Sonic’s drinks without him noticing. 

In the blink of an eye, Sonic saw what Shadow did when he designed the place. A home. Their home. “Shadow… this is perfect.”

The agent actually grinned. “Wait until you see our bedroom.”

Shadow led the way through the massive kitchen with its endless counter space and six burner stove. The black hedgehog gestured at it as they moved by. “There’s a propane tank, too. That’ll be a little tricky to fill when the time comes, but gas is vastly favorable for cooking, so it will be worth it.”

Sonic chuckled. Shadow hated cooking at his and Tails’ place because they had an electric stove. Without fail, every single time, he would go on the same rant. The hero thought it was adorable. 

When they came to a tall wooden staircase and started to climb upwards, Sonic couldn’t help but appreciate the view of Shadow’s ass directly in his eyeline. Mischievously, he reached out to pull gently at the agent’s tail. 

“Sonic…” the hybrid warned.

“What?”

“You know what.”

“I can’t help it!”

Shadow shook his head and sighed, turning to eye the cobalt hero playfully. He tilted his head toward the right as he topped the stairs. “There are a couple of guest rooms. I wanted to be sure we had plenty of space for friends to stay, but this,” he said, pushing open a door to the left, “is ours.”

Sonic’s mouth fell open as he wondered inside. The floors were a warm, glossy hardwood, the walls a plain white for now, but just as on the lower level, the main features here were the windows. Not just one, but two entire walls were nothing but glass. The cobalt hedgehog walked to the edge and looked out to the half circle of sun left peeking above the ocean. On his right, he could feel the warmth of the crackling fire already set in the bedroom’s fireplace. He shrugged off his jacket and tossed it onto the lone piece of furniture in the room--a large four poster bed. 

“Look up,” Shadow said as he began playing with the inhibitor ring on his right wrist again.

Sonic’s head immediately fell back. “Whoa… Shadow….” Huge skylights graced the ceiling above the bed, tiny stars already faintly visible as night began to overtake day. 

“I know how much you enjoy being outdoors, especially stargazing, and I thought… this way, with all the windows, maybe it would feel like you were sleeping under the stars every night.”

“I can’t believe you thought of all this….even after we’d only been together a week….”

Shadow swallowed his nervousness. This was it, this was the moment, he could feel it. Walking toward Sonic, he pulled his gloves off one by one, and reached for the other’s hands. In the same manner, he pulled off his partner’s gloves until he held bare peach hands in his own. He brought each one to his lips and kissed them tenderly. “The night you told me you loved me, you said you had had feelings for me for a long time before you realized what they were, but... I never told you how long I’ve loved you.”

Emerald eyes bored into his, as he paused before continuing. “Do you remember when we stopped the Eclipse Cannon?”

“I’ll never forget the day you fell,” Sonic remembered sadly.

“That’s when I realized I loved you. I’m not sure exactly when it happened, but that’s when I knew. Your optimism, your perseverance and hope, your devotion to your friends, and to complete and total strangers, your courage, your strength of will, your cockiness,” Shadow huffed looking down at their joined hands, “all of the things that make you, you....They changed me. Even if I was actively fighting against you, spending time around you made me want to be better. Maybe it started out with wanting to be better in the sense of stronger, or faster, but over the years, you’ve shown me a better version of myself just by existing. You’ve shown me that a life worth living is a life shared, and I’d like to share mine with you. Permanently.”

He took a deep breath, crimson eyes set on emerald as he released Sonic’s hands and reached into his quills. His hands latched onto the velvet coated box as he sank down to one knee. He opened the box, revealing two platinum rings nested inside. “Will you marry me, Faker?”

Sonic closed his eyes through tears that were starting to build, laughing slightly at the use of his old nickname as he sank down, nodding adamantly. “Yes, you idiot, of course I’ll marry you!”

Shadow laughed happily as the blue hedgehog examined the rings. They were simple on the outside, but on the inside…. “Take a look, there’s an inscription.”

Sonic picked it up, looking at Shadow curiously. “What’s it say?”

“Well it starts with, one ring to rule them all--”

“You’re such a dork!”

“Just read it,” he chuckled. 

Sonic squinted in the dim light, angling the ring so he could see the etched letters on the inside of the band. _As long as stars are above you_. He tilted his head. “What does it mean?”

“It’s the answer.”

“To what?”

“How long I will love you. Even if I go on after you, after our friends, after this house crumbles, and the whole cliff falls into the sea. As long as there are stars in the sky… I’ll love you.”

Sonic didn’t know what to say. The emotions, the love he was feeling… it was like a supernova was exploding in his chest, and words just weren’t enough to express it. So he said nothing. He ran his finger over the ring one more time and slipped it back to safety beside its mate and closed the box. He set it down, emerald eyes still shining with the breadth of his happiness as he slid off his shoes and socks and moved to his partner. Without a word, he settled into his lap, cobalt legs wrapping around obsidian hips and resting lightly on the backs of Shadow’s hover skates. 

He cupped a tan muzzle and stared into crimson eyes. “Shadow….”

Shadow saw everything he needed in Sonic’s expression, could feel it in his touch, and with that affirmation, he felt something click inside of him. Another etching perhaps. Something equally as meaningful and eternal somehow now engraved on his very soul, and just as immortal as he.


	2. For Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Only, NSFW

####  Chapter 2: For Us

Sonic didn’t know what to say. The emotions, the love he was feeling… it was like a supernova was exploding in his chest, and words just weren’t enough to express it. So he said nothing. He ran his finger over the ring one more time and slipped it back to safety beside its mate and closed the box. He set it down, emerald eyes still shining with the breadth of his happiness as he slid off his shoes and socks and moved to his partner. Without a word, he settled into his lap, cobalt legs wrapping around obsidian hips and resting lightly on the backs of Shadow’s hover skates. 

He cupped a tan muzzle and stared into crimson eyes. “Shadow….”

Shadow saw everything he needed in Sonic’s expression, could feel it in his touch, and with that affirmation, he felt something click inside of him. Another etching perhaps. Something equally as meaningful and eternal somehow now engraved on his very soul and just as immortal as he.

His eyes closed as he leaned forward to capture peach lips with his own. A contented sigh escaped the hero as Shadow wrapped his arms around a cobalt back, pressing him closer and deepening their kiss.

Sonic’s hands buried themselves deep into crimson-striped quills, and he paused for a moment as his fingers brushed something that sent a very familiar zing of energy up his arm. “So that’s how you got ahead of me.”

“I, perhaps, borrowed it without permission.”

The blue male laughed and pulled his hand away, finding one of Shadow’s and bringing it to his lips. “So you stole it,” he said huskily, tongue flicking out against a black fingertip. “Will you get in trouble?” He slid the digit’s tip into his mouth and sucked on it lightly, eyes never leaving Shadow’s. 

A red flush crept out over tan cheeks, and the ebony agent licked his lips. “G.U.N. is the last thing on my mind right now.”

“Oh, really?” Sonic feigned surprise, nipping that same finger before kissing the inside of Shadow’s palm. “Want to share what’s on your mind?”

In a feat of strength, Shadow easily stood, holding Sonic to him and slipping off his skates as he walked toward the beckoning mattress. “How about I show you?”

The blue hedgehog didn’t have a chance for his typical snarky response. Shadow’s lips were on his, tongue sliding into his mouth, caressing his own and negating the need for language at all as he lay him back on clean, crisp sheets. Those deliciously dangerous claws dragged down the hero’s sides, down to grip and run along cobalt thighs. The blue hedgehog moaned when Shadow bit and sucked down his neck just the way he loved. Not to be outdone, Sonic wrapped his legs around the hard angles of Shadow’s hips and rolled them over. Crimson eyes that had opened in surprise soon closed in pleasure as Sonic kissed down a muscular black torso, taking his time, touching and exploring every inch of black expanse until he had settled himself between Shadow’s shaking legs.

He loved that. Being able to reduce the powerful, Ultimate Lifeform to a shaking, quivering, creature begging for a release that only he could give. Shadow’s physical desire for him had already escaped its sheath and twitched with want as Sonic neared it again and again, but never touched. No, not until the deadly, dark agent whimpered in need, claws digging into sheets, body twisting desperately in an attempt for friction, did Sonic finally touch him. 

He trailed his tongue along Shadow’s tip, and the ebony agent hissed at the contact. “S-Sonic, for the love of--please….”

Sonic tsk tsk’d at the striped hedgehog. “So impatient….”

Shadow groaned as Sonic placed light kisses down his considerable length. “Hedgehog, you’re treading on thin iceeee-- _Chaos, Sonic!_ ” Shadow cried out as his blue lover took him into his mouth, down to the hilt. He could feel Sonic’s throat constricting and spasming around him as his gag reflex was triggered, but that didn’t stop him, and he pressed his face even harder into Shadow’s hips until, finally, he came up, gasping for air. 

Shadow wasn’t given time to recover, though. The fastest thing alive went right back to work, savoring the slightly salty taste of the ebony male’s cock as he licked and sucked until Shadow grabbed fistfuls of his quills and pulled him up. The ebony agent brought his lover up his body and kissed him deeply, tasting himself on the hero’s lips. Suddenly, something cool was pressed into Shadow’s hand. His glazed eyes look down. “How did you…?”

“I started carrying it with me ever since that day you threatened to fuck me against a brick wall. Remember that?”

“Chaos, yes, I was out of my mind with jealousy after seeing that pink hedgehog _kiss_ you. I wanted so badly to remind you you’re mine” Shadow said, sliding his hand down to Sonic’s hard length and stroking it slowly. 

Sonic panted as Shadow picked up speed. “You did a damn good job, n-not that I’d ever forget. But since then I haven’t been able to get that fantasy out of my head. S-so… mmmm… I-I carry it with me. Just in case….”

Well… it wasn’t a brick wall… but Shadow had an idea. 

Without another word, he scooped up the cobalt male and moved over to the glass. “Shadow, what are you--” Sonic started.

The striped hedgehog didn’t answer, just set him down and spun him around to face out across the tiniest strip of light left from the sunset. He reached down and grabbed peach hands, placing them flat on the cold glass. “Don’t move unless I tell you to,” Shadow whispered darkly, and Sonic shivered at the command. 

The agent stood behind him and pulled cobalt hips back toward him slightly, before kicking Sonic’s feet out so his stance was wider. Between the glass and his spread legs, Sonic didn’t think he’d ever felt so… exposed. It was _hot_. 

Shadow remained silent and dragged his claws down through Sonic’s spines, along his back and down the back of his thighs as he sank to his knees. His hand reached up to pull firmly on a blue tail, payback for the stairwell, but any comment from his lover was cut off when Shadow’s tongue flicked out across Sonic’s puckered hole.

The blue male cried out in pleasure, legs trying to come together, to push back against Shadow’s face, but the other wouldn’t allow it. He kept those strong legs where they were and alternated well placed licks with tiny bites along that delicious blue ass. 

The hero’s cries and moans echoed throughout the room, each one igniting and spurring Shadow’s own need, but it wasn’t enough. It was never enough. He moved his hands from Sonic’s legs and coated his fingers in lube before closing the bottle and placing it in his quills. He stood, pulling Sonic flush against him and then moving that same hand down a peach torso. “Remember,” he said, as he gripped the hero’s member firmly, “you can’t move unless I say so.”

Sonic whined as Shadow simultaneously began to pump his fist up and down while slowly pushing a single finger inside the hero’s tight entrance. The blue hedgehog could feel sweat starting to build along his skin, a combination of the fire a handful of feet away, and the living, breathing furnace at his back. 

Shadow added a second finger, and Sonic could feel his legs threatening to buckle. The agent huffed into his ear. “Better lock those knees, Faker. I’m not even close to being done with you.” 

“SHADOW!” Sonic cried as obsidian fingers brushed against his prostate. Shadow repeated the action again and again, slickened fingers sliding in and out, harder and faster. The blue hedgehog’s legs were trembling, his hands still flush against the chilled window when Shadow pulled away just long enough to cover his hardness with clear, slick liquid.

“S-shadow, please,” the hero said, wiggling his hips in want. “Fuck me, fuck me hard.”

The hybrid growled low and deep in his throat before pulling his lover back and onto his cock in one hard thrust. Sonic screamed. His head bowed forward, his hands still pressed hard against the glass as his body shook with the force of Shadow’s brutal, relentless pace. 

The dark hedgehog ran one hand up his lover’s back and up to grip azure quills. He pulled Sonic’s head back as he fucked him, and the hero let out a loud groan. “That’s it,” Shadow whispered, “louder.”

His other hand moved down to grip Sonic’s cock, pumping it in time with each of his thrusts while the hero struggled to remain standing, his cries getting louder and louder, echoing freely and unrepressed throughout the space, until, with a screaming sob, his body convulsed around Shadow’s girth. Shadow panted through the incredible tightness gripping him, biting his lip so hard he tasted blood, and aimed the other male’s dick so that cum sprayed across a peach belly. The ebony hedgehog slowed his pace. He hadn’t been lying when he said he wasn’t even close to being finished with the hero, and he refused to allow himself oblivion until his lover was absolutely limbless. 

Sonic whimpered from the overstimulation, his body tingling and quivering as aftershocks rocked through his body. Shadow continued slowly pumping in and out of Sonic’s velvety insides, but released the hero’s spent cock. Instead he brushed his fingers through the hot stickiness splattered across Sonic’s stomach and slid them into his mouth, sucking and closing his eyes in pleasure at the taste. Sonic moaned anew between gasps, half lidded eyes opening and closing slowly, as his brain tried to catch up with his body. Shadow hummed in appreciation. “Mmmm, you taste _so good_ , hedgehog.” His hand returned to the salty mess as he began to thrust harder again, his own need mounting. “Taste,” Shadow commanded, bringing his fingers to cobalt male’s lips.

Sonic’s pink tongue lapped at Shadow’s fingers before fully engulfing two digits into his mouth and sucking, and then it was Shadow’s turn to lose control. He moaned, so close to losing it, and the blue hedgehog knew it. Sonic flexed his pelvic floor muscles, and a black forehead fell to his shoulder with a whine as Sonic continued sucking on his fingers. 

Shadow barely had conscious thought left, but with what little was still left to him, he angled himself so he was hitting Sonic’s prostate with every thrust and knew beyond a doubt the hedgehog was hard again. 

The hero cried out at the relentless force inside him as Shadow removed his fingers from his mouth and back down to the source of all that deliciousness. He didn’t hesitate, his hand immediately working the cobalt hero back into a frenzy. “S-Shadow! _Ahhhh_ \--it’s t-too much--I c-can’t--”

“You can,” the hybrid growled, kissing down Sonic’s neck, as he pushed into him even harder. “You will.” And then he bit down, sharp canines sinking down into flesh. 

Sonic screamed as he came again, knees finally buckling and giving way, but Shadow was there, holding him tightly against his front. The ebony hedgehog felt his own cry bubble out of his throat, only muffled by a mouthful of blue fur as his body tensed and coiled to the point of pain before releasing and breaking apart into a million different pieces, each one pulsating with pleasure. He released his bite, gasping and groaning as he released wave after wave of hot cum deep inside his lover, his own legs threatening to give way. 

Shadow’s entire body shook with the aftershocks, his mind fogged and swimming in endorphins, and the blue hedgehog he was still joined with was no better. Sonic lay his head back against Shadow’s shoulder, still sucking in greedy gulps of air as he tried to calm his racing heart. The black hedgehog nuzzled the side of his face and kissed the wound he’d left on the hero’s shoulder, the slight metallic tang of blood lingering on his tongue. He felt a stab of guilt…. He hadn’t meant to be quite so rough, or to bite so hard, he’d just been so caught up, and--

“Stop it,” Sonic rasped. 

“Stop what?” the agent managed to croak back.

“I know what you’re doing. I swore I would tell you if it was too much, remember? But I like it, Shadow. I freaking love it when you’re rough. I would think it’s obvious,” he said, turning to eye Shadow with a smirk. “That was…. I don’t even have words. You’re lucky I can talk this much. Definitely don’t think I can stand, though. Or walk.”

Shadow chuckled lightly and gently withdrew from the blue hedgehog’s body. Sonic whimpered, not in pain, but at the loss of fullness. The black hedgehog steeled himself, hoping his own legs would hold out just a little longer, and scooped the Hero of Mobius into his arms. “There’s one more thing I want to show you….”

“Does it involve a nap? Or food?”

The agent smiled. “No, but I have a feeling you’ll like it just the same.”

Shadow pushed open another door Sonic hadn’t noticed before with his foot and flipped on the light switch with his elbow. Sonic’s mouth dropped open. 

“I know how much you like the shower at my apartment, so I put one just like it in here, but,” he walked toward a massive free standing bathtub and set Sonic on the side while he turned on the water, “I think this might be put to good use tonight.”

“Are those jacuzzi jets?”

“Yes. They should feel very pleasant the next time we have a run in with Robotnik.” 

“Or like now, when we’ve fucked each other senseless.”

“Exactly.”

Satisfied the temperature was appropriate, he scooped the blue hedgehog back up and sat him down gently in the rising water. 

Sonic sighed as Shadow got in behind him and pulled him close. He rested his head back on an ebony shoulder and laced his fingers with Shadow’s as the warm water relaxed muscles that had been pushed to their considerable limits. “Normally I hate water,” he mumbled, “but I could get used to this….”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last planned work for the Moments series. I'm working on my multichapter Sonadow series now and want to get a good start on that before I start posting. It may be another month or so before you see the first chapter from that, it mostly just depends on if I get to spend my nights writing or catching up at work. :-)
> 
> I want to sincerely thank you all for reading and for your support. Your kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc. have meant the world to me, and so I'd like to do something for you. <3 I will write an additional chapter to any of the now 7 parts of the Moments series and I'd like for you guys to tell me which you want to see more of. 
> 
> On my Twitter, @nottheweirdest1 I will post a poll with all 7 parts of the Moments series and you can select your choice there (heads up there will be 2 polls because Twitter only gives me four options per poll). If you don't have Twitter, no problem, just leave a comment here and I will add it to the tally or you can message me on Tumblr under nottheweirdest. I literally just made that like... 30 seconds ago, so it's got nothing on it but at least you can message me lol. I will close the poll Monday, January 25th and post on Twitter which won! Possibly Tumblr too. 
> 
> Always feel free to reach out on Twitter, here, or now Tumblr too if you ever want to chat! :-)


End file.
